50 Shades of Love
by Belushi87
Summary: Christian loves Ana more then anything in the world. They both know where they want to be and its with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Christian Grey sat in his home office, crunching numbers onto his computer. He leans back after a few minutes and sighs. After a quick break, Christian grabs his phone from his pocket and quickly sends a text to his beautiful wife, Ana.

_Hey baby  
I miss you; wish you were here with me instead of at work.  
Dinner date tonight?_

_Love you._

He smiles as he pushes send and places the phone on the desk. After a couple minutes, there was a short beep, indicting a text message. Christian looks down and smiles again as he sees his wife's name appear on the screen. He picks the phone back and opens up the message.

_My wonderful husband.  
I miss you too. Good thing it's Thursday and I have Fridays off because that means you have me for 3 whole days.  
Dinner tonight sounds amazing._

_I love you more._

The smile never leaves his face as he sends a quick reply.

_I love spending the weekend with you in our bed.  
I will make reservations for 7 at your favorite restaurant._

_I will see you later, my gorgeous wife. _

Christian gets up from the chair and leaves his office. He makes his way downstairs towards the kitchen. "Gail, Ana and I are going out to dinner tonight. You can take the rest of the day off."

"Ok, Mr. Grey. Thank you. Let me just finish up your lunch and I'll be on my way." Gail responded.

She placed a plate of food on the breakfast bar. Christian walks over and sits down. Gail cleans up the kitchen and after she's done, she smiles at Christian, grabs her belongings and heads towards the door. "Have a good night, Mr. Grey. I will see you tomorrow" She leaves.

Christian eats his lunch in silence. He decided to stay home today and catch up on some work. It paid off because he was done within a couple of hours. He had the rest of the day off before Ana got home to spend to himself.

Maybe he'll surprise Ana with a new outfit for their date tonight. After finishing his food, he placed his plate into the sink.

"Taylor." Christian calls out.

"Yes, sir" he responses as he enters the room.

"I want to surprise Ana with a new outfit. Please pull the car around."

"Of course, sir." Taylor leaves.

Christian runs up the stairs and comes back down within seconds. He places his phone into his pocket and takes a look around just in case he forgot anything. He leaves and shuts the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ana was finishing up some paper work before she left for the day when she heard her intercom beep.

"Ana, you have a visitor"

She pushes the button. "I wasn't expecting anybody." Ana asked concerned.

"Should I send them in?"

"Yes, please"

After a couple minutes. Her office door opens and Christian enters. "Hey, baby" he said as he walked over to her desk.

Ana looks up surprised. "Christian, what are you doing here?"

"Can a husband surprise his wife at work?" he hands her a bouquet of flowers. "I couldn't wait till you got home to see you." Ana smiles as she grabs the flowers and smells them. "You got bored at home, didn't you?"

"A little bit. I got done early."

"The flowers are perfect." She leans in and kisses him. "Give me a couple minutes and we're get out of here." She places the bouquet on the desk and sits down. Christian starts to pace around the room. He seems nervous; maybe his boredom was just getting the best of him.

"Christian, are you okay?" Ana asks as she looked up from the paper she was working on.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You're pacing, I know you well enough to know that's a sign."

"I just want to take you home." Christian said has he stopped in front of Ana's desk. He picks up a paper weight and throws it up and down in his hand as he continues to pace. As much as Ana wanted to go home she had to finish this last assignment. She could tell it was driving Christian crazy.

"Baby, I need you just to relax, have a seat or go downstairs into the lobby and get a snack. By the time you come back up, I should be done."

Christian stops moving and places the item back onto the desk. "Do you want anything?" he asked.

"No, I'm good." She smiled at him as he left the room.

Ana loved when Christian surprised her at the office, but today, he seemed nervous and anxious. Like he was either planning something or there was something going on involving security. If it was something, he would said something.

She didn't want to get too much into it, just in case it was nothing.. Ana looked back down at the assignment. A few minutes later, her cell phone rang. It wasn't Christian's ringtone. The only other people that call her are her security team, Kate and family. This was the ringtone she chose for whenever security called her. Ana picked up.

"Hello."

"Mrs. Grey, its Taylor."

"Taylor, is everything ok?"

"No, ma'am. It's Mr. Grey. He collapsed when he was exiting the elevator."

"Oh my god, is he alright?"

"No, ma'am. He appeared to have hit his head. An ambulance is on its way. Sawyer is going to take you to the hospital"

"Thank you, Taylor."

Ana hung up the phone and got up and rushed out of the room. Sawyer was waiting for her. They got into the elevator and within seconds they were in the lobby. Christian was being loaded onto a stretcher. Ana runs over to him.

"Christian, baby, I'm here" she said to him as she grabbed his hand. He was loaded into the back of the ambulance and it took off like the speed of light. Ana got into the SVU and Sawyer took off towards the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

At the hospital, Christian was getting examined and Ana was sitting in the waiting room, wanting answers about what it going on with her husband. Christian's parents, Grace and Carrick were there not only for the support, but to also to get answers about their son.

Grace got access to where her son was. After a few minutes, she approached her daughter in law. "He suffered a concussion when he hit his head. They did some testing and they are still waiting for the results. He's been unconscious since he's been admitted. I tried to get to his records, but they aren't telling me much. All we could do now is wait."

"I've been waiting for an hour. I want to see my husband." Ana said as she stood up.

"The staff is getting him ready for a private room, you will see him in a few minutes" Grace told her.

"I'm scared that it's serious."

"I'm scared too, but we have to stay strong for Christian." Grace hugs her and Ana let the tears fall. After a few minutes of silence. There was a voice calling her.

"Mrs. Grey, you can see your husband now."

Ana let go of her mother in law and wiped the tears with her sleeve. She looked at the man in the white coat. "Thank you, doctor" she walked over to the doctor who led her into a room where Christian was. He looked so peaceful. Ana made her way towards the bed slowly. She felt like she was going to scare him if she approached him to fast.

There was big strong Christian Grey lying in a hospital bed. A sight that Ana never wanted to see. She grabbed his hand as a sign to let him know she was there. "My gorgeous fifty. I'm not going anywhere. I am staying right here." She told him as bent down and kissed him on his forehead.

Silence filled the room. All Ana could go was stand there by her husband's bedside and hope that he was going to be alright. She wanted to go home, but the only way she would go is if Christian was going with her.

Grace and Carrick stood back as Ana took time to see Christian. She was hoping for a miracle, hoping that he would wake up. She closed her eyes to try and help the tears, but she couldn't, she let them fall. She thought about their wedding day, just 2 years ago and it made her smile.

She was thinking about the best day of her life when she heard a slight whisper and felt a slight squeeze.

"Ana" Christian was beginning to wake up. "Ana" he repeated.

Was this the miracle she was hoping for. Her husband opening his eyes and talking. "Oh Christian, your awake" Ana said as she wiped the tears away.

"I could never leave you." He said in a quiet voice. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You collapsed in the lobby of my work and hit your head." She explained. "We're just waiting for results."

"How bad of a condition am I in?" he asked as he tried to sit up, but he didn't have the strength.

"Right now all we know is that you have a concussion."

Christian's mother walk up to the bed. "Hi, honey" Grace said. "How do you feel?"

Christian sighed and closed his eyes. "Sore, tired and hungry. We were supposed to have a date tonight. I bought you a new outfit and got the best table in the restaurant."

Ana couldn't help, but smile. "Don't worry about that. It doesn't matter. We can always go when you feel better. I'm not going anywhere and the restaurant isn't going to go under." She bent down and kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Mr. Grey and I want you to get better. We're be home soon. Get some rest and I'll go find out what's going on?" she lets go of his hand and begins to leave.

"Ana, please stay." Christian said as he reached for her arm.

"I'll go, you stay." Grace said has she left the room.

Carrick stepped up to the bed. "Hi, son. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm alright. I just need to sleep."

"Okay, I'll let you both be alone." He left.

Ana tried her best to get onto the bed beside Christian. It was tight squeeze, but she made it work. She placed her head on his chest. "I'm not leaving, Christian." She closed her eyes.

"I love you, Anastasia. To the moon and back."

It didn't take him long to fall asleep and Ana wasn't too far behind.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't until the next day the Greys got answers about why Christian collapsed. Ana figured something was wrong yesterday when her husband was pacing in her office, but that could have been anything. Did he sense something was wrong and was nervous about the outcome or was it just a coincidence? Either way, they were going to the results.

Christian was sitting up in the bed. He was drinking water. Ana was sitting down on the chair next to the bed, flipping thru an outdated magazine.

"Baby" Christian said he has placed the water on the table beside the bed.

"You okay?" Ana asked as she looked up.

"I'm great as long as you're here, but that's not it. Do you think you can sneak in some real food? This hospital food is disgusting. I think Gail may be able to make something." You could tell he wanted to get out of there, but he had to stay for observation.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Ana asked has she made her way towards the bed.

"I will make it okay." He said in one of his tones.

"I'll text Gail and then I'll go to the house and pick it up." She takes her phone and texts Gail about the food. Ana had a feeling he would want his favorite food so that's what he will have. She asked for extra so she could eat with Christian. "Ok. I'll pick it up in when she lets me know it's done"

"Thank you, gorgeous."

Ana bents down and kisses him. "Anything for you, my big strong man."

After some time alone. Graces comes into the room. "Hey honey. How do you feel?" she stands by the bed beside Ana.

"I feel better, still tired, but I'll make it."

"I have your results of the tests. Good thing it's nothing serious, but you were dehydrated, mixed with a case of low blood pressure and stress, it caused you to collapsed, but with some care, you will be back to normal in a couple days. Just take it easy."

Both Christian and Ana were relieved it wasn't anything threaten. "but you will be for a little longer to get some fluids in you and then you can go home something this afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

Christian finally made it home from the hospital. He was still really tired so Ana helped him get into bed so he could call it an early night.

"Sleep well, my husband" she said as she smiled at him. "I won't be long." As she left the room, she turned off the light and shut the door only leaving it open a little bit. Ana went down the doors towards the kitchen. Gail handed her a glass of wine as she sat down at the breakfast bar.

"How is Mr. Grey?" Gail asked as she wiped down the counter.

"He's doing better. I'm just happy that he's home." Ana answered as she took a sip of her wine. There was some silence. "You can leave for the night, Gail. I can take care of the rest." Gail nodded as she took of her apron and placed it on the hook near the fridge. She smiled as she left the building.

Ana sighed as she took another sip of wine. She reached for her phone so she could send a text to Kate telling her that Christian was home. She got up from the stool and walked over to the French doors that led to the back porch. She lead out a sigh, took a sip of wine and opened up the doors. She stepped into the cool air and breathed in. It was a nice night, the sun was about to set, the sky was lit up with the colors of orange, pink and purple.

All Ana wanted was to have Christian experience this with her, but he needed his rest. She was thankful that he was home. It was a long day and she just wanted some time to think about what happened.

The buzzing of Ana's phone broke the silence. She saw it was Kate calling her about Christian. "Hello, Kate." She said with a smile. "Yeah, he's finally home. He fell right to sleep. I should go to bed to. It's been a long day. I'll call you later." Ana hangs up and goes back inside. She locks the doors behind her.

When Ana got to the bedroom, Christian was taking up the whole bed. She couldn't help, but smile as she made her way to her side of the bed. She took off the clothes she was wearing and slipped on one of Christian's t-shirts that was on the chair. She pulled the covers back and got in. She kissed the top of Christian's head. "I love you, my sweet prince" then she went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Christian woke up to the smell of waffles. He opened his eyes, rolled over and noticed that his wife wasn't beside him. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Yesterday was a blur and Christian wasn't sure how he got home. He still felt a bit weird from the fall, but at least he was home and was taking care of by Ana.

He made his way downstairs and saw his beautiful wife eating breakfast. Christian walked up behind her, placed his arms around her and kissed her. "Good Morning, my wife"

"Good Morning, someone must be feeling better."

Christian sits down beside her and Gail hands him a plate. "I just needed a good night's sleep. I don't remember much about what happened." He said as he took a bit from his plate. "I entered the lobby then the next thing I know I was in the hospital."

"You hit your head when you collapsed." Ana told him as she took a sip from her orange juice. "You've been working really hard and the stress of everything caught up to you" she told him as he sat down beside her. "Your home now and that's all that matters. You have to take it easy the next few days, but I know you're going to go full speed and act like nothing has happened"

Christian took her hand. "I promise you, my love, that I won't let you worry about me as much as you did last night. I know I would be a mess if it was you that was in the hospital." He smiled and started to eat his breakfast.

All was quiet for the rest of the morning; Christian decided to work from work the rest of the week. So far so good, he hasn't had any more spells. Ana didn't know if she could handle home being on the hospital again for the second time.

After working for a few hours, Christian called Ana's office.

"Hello, Ana Grey"

"Hey, baby"

"Hi, my love, are you feeling better"

"Yeah, I'm feel perfect now that I'm talking to you"

"That's good to hear" Ana said with a smile. "What are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Well, I thought I'll come by your office after work and take you to dinner"

"That sounds fantastic; I can't wait to see you, my husband."

"Ok, it's a date. I will see you later, baby. I love you"

"I love you too."

Christian hung up the phone and made reservations for Ana's favorite restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

After having a wonderful dinner, Christian and Ana decided to take a walk around the city and spend some one on one time together, but they knew security wasn't far behind. It's been a rough couple of days and they could use the time to re-connect. They are silent as they made their way throughout the city. They don't need to use words to express how much they love each other.

"I hope you take this as a sign to slow down" Ana said to break the silence. "I was so scared that something serious was happening"

"you know I have a company to run and I will try my best to make sure that it won't happen again." Christian said as they stopped at a crosswalk.

"I don't want you to try. I want you to promise me that it won't happen again." There were tears forming in her eyes and Christian saw them.

"Baby, don't cry, it's going to be alright." Christian embraced Ana into his arms. "I know this was hard for you, I will promise you that this will change. I will slow down and I will make sure that I am around for a very long time." They stood there for what seemed like a lifetime. It wasn't until Taylor appeared when it was a sign that they should get home.

"Sir, it's getting late and Mrs. Grey as an early meeting in the morning."

"Thank you, Taylor."

"The car is parked a block away" he said to Christian as he turned away and walked to where the car was.

Christian grabbed his wife's hand and they followed Taylor. "Thank you for a wonderful evening" Ana said as she buckled her seatbelt. "Anything for you, my love" Christian replied as he bent over and kissed her. "Let's go home"


	8. Chapter 8

After a few days of working from home and getting the rest that was promised to Ana. Christian was slowly getting back to his old self. It didn't take long for him to suggest certain activities, but Ana was still wanted him to take it slow. She didn't want to him to overdo it and have another incident even if that wasn't the cause of what happened. She was scared. She wanted it take it one day at a time.

Grace would stop by and check up on her son and even if she gave him the all clear, she agreed with Ana. "I know Christian can be stubborn and its killing him not to get back to his everyday routine, but it could have been a lot worse." She told Ana as they talked over a cup of tea. "He gets impatient"

"I just worry about him. He gets so wrapped up on certain things and he doesn't let them go until he gets the job done. I know the last few days have been tough, but he knows it's good for him." Ana told her mother in law as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"He's lucky to have you to keep him in line. It doesn't seem like a big problem to him, but anytime someone gets rushed to the problem is a serious situation. Nobody wants to see a loved him hooked up to machines and Christian knows that what happened scared you and he's trying to work on getting better with work and living a stress free life, but you know him better than anybody, doing that isn't what Christian wants." Grace explained to Ana.

Without them knowing, Christian was around the corner, listening in. "I just hope he understands that everything is going to catch up with him eventually." Ana sighs.

Christian walks into the room. Without giving away he was eavesdropping. "Hey, Mom, I thought you left hours ago?"

"Ana invited to stay for lunch and some tea." Grace told him.

"There's a sandwich in the kitchen, if you're hungry." Ana said she looked down at her tea.

"Thanks baby." Christian said with a smile and left into the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

After having the weekend to think about the conversation he heard between his mother and Ana, Christian decided that he had to do something. He knew his health was important, but when the CEO goes down, the entire company goes down with him. He needed to stay on top of everything. Ana was right; he needed to take a break. Get away. Maybe going somewhere and not take work with him will be the answer and Ana wouldn't be so hard on him.

He logs onto his computer and does some research. It wasn't long before Christian had an idea. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. After a few minutes, he sends a text to Ana.

_Hey Gorgeous.  
Just wanted to let you know. I have a surprise for you when you get home.  
Don't worry about a thing. It's all under control. _

_Forever yours._

It wasn't long before his phone beeped.

_My fifty.  
Always trying to make me smile. I wonder what the surprise it._

_Forever grateful to be yours._

He waited for a few minutes before he replied. He wanted to make her wait.

_If you want to know so badly, get home as soon as you can._

_;)_

He had to go back to work. He didn't have the time to get distracted. Especially if he's planning on taking time off work. He was working for so long; he didn't hear Ana come home. She was standing in the door way to his office admiring him when he looked up, saw her and smiled.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked as he made his way towards her.

"Long enough."

Christian kissed her and led her out of the room. "I know it's been a rough week and I've been very good at taking it easy so I decided to surprise you" they walked into the living room and sit down on the couch.

"I've been waiting for this all day." Ana said as she got comfortable.

Christmas grabbed a large envelope off the coffee table and handed it over to his wife. Ana was grabbed it from him and slowly opened it not wanting to ruin the surprise. She didn't believe her eyes when she read what was inside. It took her a few minutes to say a word.

"Christian, it this for real?" she asked.

"Yes" Christian told her. "This is a contract for a house I bought in Italy. I know you always wanted to go there and now we can go there anytime we want. I'm going to take some time off work and spend time at our new home to renovate and make it ours. We leave this weekend to check it out in person."

"What do you mean you're taking time off? I'm confused."

"I really thought about what you said about what you said about taking it to slow and the best way I knew how to do that was to step away from work and concentrate on something else. This will be a project we can work on together." Christian confessed. "I hope you're not mad."

"How could I be mad at you? Should I ask how I got the time off?" Ana asked putting down the contract.

"Trust me, everything is under control."


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't long before Ana and Christian were on the plane to Italy. What seemed like a never ending flight. The Greys landed in Venice and of course, they were swept away in a car and were headed to their new house. There was a lot of excitement in the air. Christian only saw the house from pictures the owners sent him, but he knew no matter how the house looked in person, it was going to be beautiful, but nothing can be as beautiful as Ana.

As they approached the house. Ana's face lit up. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. This was all theirs. "What do you think, Mrs. Grey?" Christian asked her as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Christian, it's gorgeous." She said, not taking her eyes of the place. "I can't believe that we have a house in Italy."

"Everything I do is for you." they made their way towards the house. The closer they got, the more excited Ana got. "Take a look around and I will catch up. I have some business to take care of."

Ana walked into the front door which laid to an open floor plan. The living room with a bay window was the right and a library with a fireplace was to the left. The kitchen and the dining area were towards the back. It reminded her of Escala. There was a staircase that led to what appears to be the bedrooms.

After touring the downstairs. Ana walked upstairs. Christian came up behind her as she walked into the master bedroom. "Is this all you expected, baby?"

"This is more than anything I could ask for." She went to the bay window and looked out at the view. "The view is beautiful."

Christian went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It reminded me of you and I knew that it was meant to me." Ana leaned back into him and let out a big sigh. "We don't have to do much, if you like how the house is now."

"I do have a couple ideas, but I want to run them by you before we do anything."

"Whatever you come up with, will be fine."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey, not only for the house, but for everything."

"I live for you and only you, Mrs. Grey."


End file.
